


A Proposal

by notthegoblin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Sara is excited to marry into the Sharpe family, but only on her own terms.





	A Proposal

The Sharpe’s and the Lance’s were two of the most powerful families in the world. Both families had remarkable people in their bloodlines as well as remarkable people, legends if you will, among their allies. Their people were strong as were their names so it seemed only natural to unite the two through marriage. But the first attempt was unsuccessful as the eldest Lance sister, Laurel, who had been promised to the eldest Sharpe, Rip, had instead chosen to run off and be a vigilante. 

 

While most of the family cringed at the situation her younger sister, Sara, quite enjoyed Laurel's happiness. What she didn’t enjoy however was the fact that her parents had now promised her to the Sharpe’s in Laurel’s place. She felt no ill will towards Laurel for this though. She just resented the situation; so in true Lance sister fashion she decided to take the third way.

 

Today was the day the Sharpe’s were coming to officially ask Sara’s hand in marriage. Despite the debacle of their last attempt they had decided Sara deserved her own proposal, even if it was only really a formality at this point. Sara stood in front of their estate, between her parents, awaiting the Sharpe’s arrival. Soon enough they arrived, fanfare and all. After the appropriate greetings and formalities they went into the house. Once in the parlor the parents and the younger Sharpe, Ava, stood back, leaving Rip and Sara in the middle of the room.

 

As Rip began talking Sara barely listened, instead looking past him at his sister. She grinned to herself, awaiting the opportunity to spring her plan. Ava raised a suspicious brow at Sara, recognizing that smirk and what often followed it. When Rip finally finished his monologue Sara looked at him and smiled politely.

 

“That was lovely Rip. You really have a way with words,” Sara said, knowing he hadn’t written a word he had just spoken, “And I would love to become part of your family.”

 

There was an almost audible sigh of relief at this which ended quite abruptly when Sara continued.

 

“However,” Sara said, pausing for dramatic effect, “I will not marry you. Your sister on the other hand...”

 

Turning to face Ava, completely disregarding Rip, Sara smiled at her sincerely.

 

“Ava, I am aware this may not be proper, but following our families tradition of breaking it I refuse to live a life I do not want,” Sara said, walking towards Ava who stared back curiously, “And the truth is I don’t want Rip. I want you, if you will have me.”

 

“I...” Ava started, still dazed by the lucky turn of events. She was not one to get flustered, but there was something about Sara that got to her.

 

“If you will have me Ava I swear to be a good and loyal wife to you. I swear I will love you well. I will be there for you whether you need a hug or another sword in battle. I will always strive to be the best I can for you and give you the life and love you deserve because Ava you deserve it all and more,” Sara spoke honestly, working hard to control the nerves she was feeling. Despite her usual confidence, especially when it came to wooing women, she couldn’t help the butterflies Ava caused, “So Ava will you do me the honor of being your wife?”

 

After a moment of tense silence, everyone watching the scene with bated breath, Ava responded.

 

“Yes.”

 

Sara sighed with relief, as did the whole room, and she couldn’t help but smile brightly at her new fiancé. It would take her a moment to get used to that, Ava Sharpe, her fiancé. The girl she’d been in love with since she first met her. Back then she was just a child and they bickered and sparred more than anything, but even then she knew Ava was special.

 

Not long after the engagement wedding bells were ringing. Sara and Ava suspected their parents wanted them wed before they had another Laurel situation, but Ava and Sara knew there was no need to worry over that. They were right where they wanted to be.


End file.
